Altar
For altars in a player owned house, see Chapel. For altars in Daemonheim, see Dungeoneering/Prayer. An altar (commonly misspelled as alter) is an interactive piece of furniture that allows a player to recharge their Prayer points. To pray at an altar, players must left-click on the altar, or right-click and select the pray option. Their character will then kneel by the altar, and it will recharge prayer points. If a player uses an item on an altar, a message appears saying "You fear the wrath of the gods!" Surprisingly, however, this will not happen with the altar in Lletya. Perhaps the elfen god, Seren, is more lenient than other gods. To locate an altar, look for the altar icon ( ) on the world map or minimap. Altar locations altar.]] These are the locations of all the normal altars around the world. *In the temple in north-east Ape Atoll *Ardougne *Black Knights' Fortress - Chaos altar on 2nd level *Camelot Castle *The hospital located at the Al Kharid Duel Arena *The church on Entrana *The upper floor in the White Knight's Castle in Falador *Chaos altar in South-West Varrock. *Chaos Temple near Goblin Village *Lletya *Lumbridge *Heroes' Guild *Scorpius Shrine graveyard west of the Battlefield of Khazard *Seers' Village, in the church to the south side of the village (+2 with Seers' headband 3) *Sophanem *South-west of Port Sarim *Inside the western entrance from Tirannwn to the Underground Pass, just west of the Well of Voyage *Temple on the River Salve *Varrock **In the church in the north-east corner of the city **In the chaos temple in the south-east corner of the city **Varrock Palace *Wilderness **In the Chaos Temple at level 12, South-East of the Graveyard of Shadows **In the chaos temple west of the Lava Maze in level 40 wilderness *Witchaven Special altars These are the altars that do not look like the standard altars, or that have special effects. All can be used to recharge prayer points. *Druid's Circle north of Taverley. Use the stone in the centre of the Henge. *Tribal Statue, Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Can only be used on completion of the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest. *Upstairs at the Monastery (also known as the Prayer Guild), just west of Edgeville. Can only be entered by players with a prayer level of 31. Praying at the altar boosts the player's prayer points 2 above their prayer level. Only special altar available to free players. *Altar of nature, Mort Myre Swamp. Can only be used on completion of the Nature Spirit quest. Praying at the altar boosts the player's prayer points 2 above their prayer level. *Seers' Village - when wearing the Seers' headband 3, praying at the Seers' Village altar also boosts your prayer points 2 points above your prayer level. *Elidinis Statuette in Nardah. Can only be used on completion of the Spirits of the Elid quest. Altar restore not only prayer but also briefly boosts a player's Constitution above the normal level. *Altar in the Chapel room of a player's house. Chapel must be built using Construction skill. Players can pray at altar normally or use bones on it for more prayer experience (see Chapel). *Big High War God altar in the secret temple in the Goblin cave. Can only be used on completion of the Land of the Goblins quest. *The sulphur spring in Oo'glog restores prayer points and boosts them seven points above the normal prayer level (more than the Altar of nature or the Monastery). Can only be used on completion of the As a First Resort...) quest. * Decayed altar found in level 33 Wilderness. It is found after Spirit of Summer. After Summer's End, the room containing the altar is the habitat of the Corporeal beast. *Altars in generals' rooms in God Wars Dungeon can be used only every ten minutes while not in combat. Wearing an item of the corresponding god will increase the Prayer points by one per item (Example: Player with 99 Prayer and wearing Bandos chestplate, tassets, boots and godsword praying at a Bandos altar would get 103/99 Prayer points). *The desert-god statues located in Uzer Mastaba during and after Missing My Mummy. *The Altar of Zaros located underneath the Digsite can be used to switch your prayer to the Ancient Curses. It can be accessed after the The Temple at Senntisten quest. In addition to switching prayers, it will also boost your prayer points by 15%. *Altar in the Agility Dungeon, north of Yanille. This altar can be used to recharge prayer points but after praying at it a trap door will open, dropping the player into a lower level inhabited by poison spiders. Unusable altars This altar looks like standard altars but cannot be used to recharge prayer points. *Altar in the basement of Wizard's Tower cannot be prayed at. It was previously used in the Restless Ghost quest before that quest was updated; it currently has no use. *Broken altar in Sophanem. Other *When attempting to use any item on an altar (exception to bones), the following message appears in your chat box: "You fear the wrath of the gods!". *Altars may be officially dedicated to a god such as Saradomin, Zamorak or Guthix, but any player can pray at any usable altar, even if they have chosen a god different from the altar's, have thwarted the god's followers in a quest or are wearing symbols or items of other gods. Fast transport altars These altars are reasonably accessible by "fast" transportation means: teleport spells or items, Fairy rings, Gnome gliders, and the Balloon transport system. Players can use the transportation means and then walk only a short distance to the altar. The list notes whether the transport is: * 2-Way: You can use it to go to the altar and then again to return to where you came from. Two-way transportation is usually most useful for prayer-using players when killing monsters in areas without conveniently located altars. * 1-Way: You can use it to go the altar, but you must get back by some other means. This can be quite practical if there is a convenient teleport back. For example, when in the Morytania Slayer Tower, using a Combat bracelet to go to the Monastery and then a Slayer ring to return to the tower is a quick way to recharge prayer points. Note that some transportation means may require the start or completion of quests. These requirements are not listed here. Trivia * A long time ago the Altar of Chaos, the altar glorifying Zamorak, did not recharge prayer points fully. It restored 2 less than the player's maximum. Having 2 or less maximum Prayer would fully recharge your points, however. * At the Monastery (the Prayer Guild), Nature Grotto altar , and Seers' Village altar (with Seers' headband 3,)(no longer needs to be equipped or with you), players receive 2 more prayer points than their maximum. For example, if someone had level 50 prayer, then praying at the monastery would recharge their prayer points to 52, rather than 50. * Above-level prayer boosts do not allow players to use any prayer above their normal prayer level. For example, a player with level 58 prayer which gets their prayer boosted to 60 at the Monastery cannot use a level 60 prayer. (The extra prayer points just extend the player's praying times.) * The Rogue's Den activity can be used to recharge prayer. When starting the activity, the players prayer points are reduced to 0. Whenever the player leaves the game, however, prayer points are restored to the players prayer level (Even if the player had fewer points). *Altars located in a player's house can be used to train Prayer. Simply use any bones on an altar in a Player-owned house to gain experience. When you use bones on a player's altar it will say, "The gods are very pleased with your offering." OR "The gods are pleased with your offering.' OR "The gods accept your offering." and you will lose your bones and gain some Prayer experience. This does not work on normal altars. *Altars inside Daemonheim work similar to that in a Player-owned house, giving 4x the xp received from burying. fi:Altar Category:Prayer Category:Interactive scenery